ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Tonberry Bedeviler
Miscellaneous These guys recently appeared in Abyssea - Konschtat some time during early late night/early morning of 7/29/10 - 7/30/10. They are fairly typical Tonberries. One thing that is peculiar was that a 4-6 person group can max out azure and ruby lights extremely quickly on these. I'm not sure if that's a function of how light is divided among the number of members or if these have "bonus" light, but I capped azure light after 15 minutes of killing these in a 6 man group at a rate of about 1 kill per 45-90 seconds. Also of interest is how their Grudge works. It is certainly not based off of regular Tonberry hate. It does seem that hate is reset in between visits. Our first stay we were getting damage up to 600-900 damage before we left and a return visit's first Grudges weren't breaking 100 damage. What I'm not sure of is if the Grudge hate is based on Tonberry Bedeviler kills alone, or Abyssea mobs as a whole. A friend and LS mate of mine was reporting 1400+ Grudges against him after killing in there for a few hours. I'll check with him what he was doing in there before fixing that note. Finally, along with these appearing, a ??? appeared at the far northern edge of (K-4) north of where these are found. The ??? asks for a key item Twisted Tonberry Crown. How it's obtained is unknown to me now. Speculation and reading into the pattern of Abyssean NMs, I think that an NM in between the one spawned from this ??? and the general Tonberries has yet to appear. Key items in for spawning NMs in Abyssea are only obtained from lower tier NMs. These guys are unique, though, in that they do drop Abyssites where no other "EXP-able" mob does. So, it's still a mystery to me.--Mooffins 23:55, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :Where on the map are they located? --Kyrie 04:14, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I also saw these while going to fight Bakka, coming from conflux #08. They were located north of the imps, in the empty area in the current Abyssea - Konschtat map. 04:37, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ::@Kyrie I shoulda mentioned that part, huh? (K-4) in that once empty area by the Pashhow zone. The ??? is further north, up against the wall where the zone line would be.--Mooffins 22:42, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Still haven't seen any of these on Bahamut server,08/03/2010, 11pm. Any idea why they haven't appeared yet? Edit: Finally appeared today. --Valkyrianbah 01:12, August 11, 2010 (UTC) As of 8/10/2010 10:30 PM EST, no sightings on Titan server yet --Eiryn 14:08, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Popped this week (8/15/2010) on Titan server --Eiryn 05:34, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Everyone's Grudge I reset my hate in Uggalepih, went out and killed 21 of them, returned to Uggalepih and was charged 250 gil to reset my hate again. Looks like normal Tonberry hate to me. Cymmina 19:40, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :That NPC always charges at least 250 gil even when you have no tonberry hate. So unless you can get the NPC to charge more, there is no evidence that killing these generates "normal" tonberry hate. And without such evidence, I'd have to go with the earlier speculation that Abyssea tonberry hate resets when you leave and re-enter. Also, a single incident of Grudge as reported below is not enough to come to a conclusion. --Elwynn 12:37, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ::It's not the case that hate resets when you leave. I farmed tonberries for the key item with no luck on Wednesday and started out taking 0 damage from Everyone's Grudge. I left taking ~150 from grudge. Came back Friday, was taking 150 from grudge right off the bat. --Asymptotic :: "You have no built-up hate to cleanse" I've never reset my hate, Just killed 4 of em and took 1550 damage. Looks like normal Tonberry hate to me too. -_- from the ground. --Byxfluzba 22:09, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I fixed the notes about Everyone's Grudge. I was almost convinced they didn't follow normal Tonberry hate rules as the damage varied between two different visits. After a couple weeks of killing these routinely, it's pretty much certain that they're regular Tonberries.--Mooffins 04:35, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Vertical Slash As monk, I noticed that I received the effect of Accuracy Up instance of Accuracy Down from Vertical Slash once or twice from this monster. The effect was in addition to Focus's effect (Such that I had two instances of "Accuracy is Enhanced" and lasted for 5 minutes. --Dragonspight 18:59, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Level change Seems the level of this mob needs to be change. Conned VT to me at 85. --Grenger 09:08, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I changed to 86.. its at least that.. im soloing on 85 bst and they checking as tough Jado818 To a level 85, they can seem Decent Challenge, Even Match, Tough or Very Tough. After killing them a while, mostly just Tough and Very Tough. >.< 15:15, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Abyssite drop rate Main page says 3.1% but I don't think that's right. I killed 10 berries today and got 3 key items mine was on 8th kill, my mule was on 9th & my friends was 10th kill. That works out at 30%. Now am I really just lucky? Also all 3 drops had a light based element spell cast on them (dia mine, holy mule and friends). --Jamiegraham8210 00:49, September 27, 2010 (UTC)e After soloing these on sch for 2 hours and wondering if theres any way to make the abyssite drop better i tried the whole light dmn kill and it worked. casted luminiohelix at 1% and it dropped, so i guess light dmg kill helps. -Littledookie The drop-rate percentage should be viewed as something merely pointing the way how rare something can be. It is by no means accurate, definite nor absolute. Either something drops, or it does not. For example, I have killed probably something like 50 of these and no key item, only few coats which makes me dislike the whole Abyssea more and more. ^^ 15:15, October 8, 2010 (UTC) After a experience party I went to test my luck soloing some of these. I got the Abyssite at the first kill, didn't use any light spells, just ice/thunder nukes, sleep/break and drain as finishing blow, just match in lightsday. --Vodak 06:48, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I solo'd these on blu for like 40 minutes. I pulled with cannonball every time, and killed with sword or physical blu spells every time. Dropped on the 13th kill. I doubt that any way you pull has anything to do with the drop rate. You do need to be the person to agro/pull it though I believe. Daemonarch 11/2/10 I did finally get mine as well, it took a good while, don't even want to know how many kills (probably close to 50 or more) but I do definitely doubt there is any way to affect the rate, period. Just my thoughts, anyways. 23:21, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Killed these things for hours upon hours. used probably somewhere around 10-12 stones. Duo, Trio, Solo. Mage job, Melee Job. pulled with element of day, stayed away from element strong to the day, killed with only spells from element of the day, you name I've tried it. No drops for me. (yes I have checked my key items several times, it's not there) Helped 3 others get it though. Maybe I just have pewp for luck. - Diezelramuh 21:10, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :Do not dispair, for if I managed to obtain it, I am sure you will, too! It's probably just behind the corner now. ^^ 08:51, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Seems they have done something with the rate, or we just had a really weird lucky streak. I was helping 4 people with it and they all got it in 1-2 kills, without any special "pulling antics". :S 09:13, January 15, 2011 (UTC) I have an extremely hard time believing the drop rate on the key item is that low. I have taken 7 people to get it now and we are all 1/1. Whoever claims it always gets it on the first kill. Is this just EXTREME luck or something? ValeforDezdemona Just last night I helped someone with it and she got it from 2nd kill so yes it indeed is not rare at all, anymore. When I was getting it for myself and a friend though, t did take us days, even weeks but this was a while back indeed. I really think something changed regarding this at some point and I'm glad of it even though it's so late. 19:21, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Kill shot / pull with spell matching current day i went 0/115 on this abyssite before i read the discussion thread here and saw some hints of spell matching.. after pulling with spell matching day and kill shotting with spell matching day went 1/2.. also got temp item on other kill that wasn't abyssite. Probably something to this Jado818 07:27, November 1, 2010 (UTC) --------------------------------------- I have tested the following method numerous times and on different days and it works: :1. Only person that claims gets the key item :2. It is NOT necessary to claim in any particular way (i.e. not necessary to claim with magic) :3. It is NOT 3% drop rate, but it is not 100% either. It may be somewhere up to 80% maybe higher :4. Does not seem to work on adds/links, only on original tonberry claimed. But this is not 100% confirmed :5. Kill shot MUST be elemental magic corresponding to the day of the week. Black magic and Ninjutsu works, Blue magic has been reported to work as well. I have not tested with COR shots or other forms of magic. My experience last night was like this: First tonberry was pulled with Katon (fire) died with weapon skill, no drop (this was actually a mistake.) Second tonberry was claimed and killed with Katon and it dropped for me. Third tonberry was claimed by DRK with fire, killed with Katon, dropped for him. Fourth was pulled by THF (no magic used) and killed with Katon, dropped for him. At this point it seemed almost 100% drop so long as done right. After that, drop rate went down, it took somewhere around 3-4 tries per member to get, total that obtained using this method was 8. All this was done during Firesday. Then I went back with 2 LS members during Icesday using the same method, First one dropped on 2nd attempt, and second dropped on 5th attempt. Hope this helps --Fhernias 14:20, December 8, 2010 (UTC) The way to make to the abyssite drop rate increase seems to be killing/pulling the tonberry's with a spell matching the current day. This seems to be accurate, Going as BLM on Earthsday i used Blizzard V, Sleep, Blizzard IV, Sleep II, then killed with Stone V. Got the abyssite 1/1 A mere 1/1 does not really prove anything thus I moved this here. Anyways, SqEX mentioned in the update notes that all party members will receive an Abyssite now. Does that not mean this one as well? I'll put a verification tag on it for now. 13:30, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :Confirmed it still is as it used to be, i.e., only the first character to aggravate the monster will obtain it. 09:14, January 15, 2011 (UTC) 1/1 Used Fire V then Blizzard V on earthsday. Also my first one killed in area. Just want to add my findings, I solo'd these BLU/NIN last night and this is what happened, I pulled with Doton: Ni to match earthday and finished them with Magnetite Cloud, while using random physical spells during the fight (Disseverment, Quadratic Continuum, Goblin Rush, Benthic Typhoon, and sometimes Actinic Burst) Went 0/5, and on the 6th one, I accidentally finished it with a Head Butt while trying to take its HP down enough for my spell to killshot. The Abyssite dropped on the very first one I did not killshot with a spell matching the day. Random, maybe but I would tell people to pull with the spell of the day, and avoid elemental killshots. - Morena (Asura) 1/1 Soloed one as RDM/BLM, on Earthsday: Bind, Gravity, Blizzard4, Fire4, Aero4, Thunder3, Abyssite, Warp tyvmkthxbai. None of this elemental matching nonsense. I just was lucky. --Eckeward 07:06, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Went 3/5 for 3 people last night. Had a blm use corresponding elemental spell the entire fight. Earth day for the first 4 kills, waters for the final. Don't know about "killshot" perse, but it does seem that just spamming the cooresponding day's elemental spell on it works (and sure, get the killshot too, why not?). Have heard multiple testimonies from friends about having BLU and taking forever, so it really makes me doubt the effectiveness of BLU spells for this mob. But it is definitely good to have a BLM here. 3/5 seems absurdly lucky, so I think elemental affinity definitely has some merits here. Pretty sure it's kill shot spell that affects this drop rate. Even with gimpy ninjutsu skill on DNC/NIN, killing it with Raiton: Ni got me the abyssite on Lightningsday. DaBackpack 03:55, August 6, 2011 (UTC)